A War for Honoka
by REDflame23
Summary: Honoka is just your typical teenager. She has a loving family, friends, goes to school, etc. Oh, and she has a harem?


This is my first time publishing to this sight, so bare with me. I started this story **over** a year ago, and left it alone. I finally came back and finished, I guess, what you would call the first chapter. I may continue, but I'm not entirely sure yet. There's other stuff I want to work on. We'll see, I suppose. Perhaps, if it receives some feedback, I'll add more. Well, here you go.

* * *

 **A War for Honoka: Chapter 1 - Planting the Seed**

Honoka was walking to school with her two best friends, Kotori and Umi. The two had finally managed to get the ginger to wake up from her slumber. Even though she was still tired, her friends wouldn't let her go back to sleep.

"Honoka, you need to practice better sleeping habits. Kotori and I aren't always going to be there to wake you up." Umi said while looking at her watch. "We're barely going to make it on time."

"I know, I know, but I can't help it. I always have to keep reading my manga to see what happens next. Before I know it, it's already morning." Honoka stated, tiredly.

"Aw, but Honoka-chan's so cute when she's sleeping. I'd take my time waking you up whenever I could." Kotori said, happily, while jumping on Honoka and hugging her tightly.

"I… can't… breathe… Kotori… chan… UGH…" Honoka gasped out.

"Don't spoil her. She's bad enough as is now. If she keeps it up she'd never make it on her own."

"That's okay. I'll always be by your side, Honoka-chan. I'll take care of you." Kotori said, rubbing her cheeks affectionately against Honoka's.

"K-Kotori… Not too close to Honoka." Umi said, becoming uneasy.

"Oh… Are you jealous, Umi-chan?" Kotori teased, continuing to play with Honoka. "You want Honoka, too, don't you?"

Umi blushed, furiously. "Wh-wh-wh-WHAT!? What are you talking about!? How shameless! I've never wanted to do anything lewd with Honoka like in the dreams I hav-! I-I mean… Let's get to school before we're late!" Umi runs off.

Kotori and Honoka watch in shock as what they heard sink in. Honoka's in a daze. As for Kotori… She's discovered a rival.

"WAIT! Umi-chan, what do mean by that!? You have feelings for Honoka-chan, too!?" Kotori shouts as she runs after Umi.

Honoka just stands in amazement as she contemplates what just happened. Does Umi-chan and Kotori-chan really have feelings for me? And if so, for how long? Man, this is really giving me a headache. Honoka decides to leave it for later. That way she can discuss it with them.

Just as she is about to continue on, she hears someone running up behind her, screaming her name.

"HHHOOOONNNNNOOOOKKKKKKAAAA-CCCHHHAAAAAANNNN~~!" They shout.

"AAK!" Two hands, violently, grab at Honoka's breasts and begin rubbing at a rapid pace. There's only one person Honoka knows of who would do such a thing.

"N-Nozomi-chan… S-Sto..." Honoka blushes as she finds herself having difficulty resisting Nozomi's attack.

"Hehehe~ I~ don't think so~." Nozomi grins as she resumes messing with Honoka. Meanwhile, two individuals stand off to the side, unhappily watching this event proceed.

"Nozomi(-chan)…" Kotori and Umi, who hadn't gone far enough out of earshot, menacingly call out to Nozomi who feels a shiver move up her spine. She removes her hands from the, now, worn out Honoka and turns around, slowly.

"H-Hey, guys… How's it going? Did you sleep well? Ehehe…" Nozomi nervously greets her juniors, rubbing the back of head.

"What do you think you're doing so early in the morning, sexually harassing Honoka?" Umi didn't enjoy the fact Nozomi was feeling up Honoka. What's more, Honoka seemed to enjoy it, which made Umi jealous. Uncomfortably, so. Honoka was her friend, after all. Why would she feel that way?

"Yeah. Honoka-chan's mine, you know. I won't let you have her." Kotori chimed in. She disliked the situation just as much as Umi. Who was Nozomi to do that to her Honoka? She wasn't just going to stand by and watch what's rightly hers get taken away. Not on her watch!

Kotori leaped at Honoka and, tightly, grabbed her by the arm. Afterward, shoving Nozomi out the way. Honoka was surprised at how forceful Kotori was being. She was about to speak, but was interrupted by a pair of lips on her on. Kotori had kissed Honoka in the heat of the moment, much to everyone's shock. Honoka could only watch as her childhood friend continued to lock lips with her.

"Oh?" Nozomi didn't look too happy about this and attached herself to Honoka's other arm, which caught Honoka and Kotori off guard long enough to steal a kiss from the former, as well. Honoka blushed, profusely. Being kissed for the second time, in less than a minute, was too much for her. Not to mention that Nozomi also began to french kiss her. Kotori was enraged. She managed to let Nozomi get the jump on her in such an important moment. However, she wasn't the only one upset about these turn of events. Umi silently watched as not only Kotori, but Nozomi, too, kissed Honoka in front of her. She couldn't fully understand why she was angry and agitated; although, she know she had to do something, and that's exactly what she did. Before she realized it, Umi's body rushed toward Honoka and grabbed her by the head, looking deep within ginger's blue orbs.

"H-Huh?" Honoka felt as though she knew what was coming next. She was right. Umi, just as the two before her, passionately, kissed Honoka who had yet to get over the previous sensations. After a few seconds, and piercing, deaths stares, Umi moved her face away from her friend's.

"Honoka… I won't hand you over to them that easily…" Umi was blushing, but didn't divert eyes. She stared Honoka down, intently. Who, by this point, couldn't handle it anymore, and collapsed. Thus, causing the others to freak out over her unconscious state.

While they were frantically rushing Honoka off, someone stood across the street, under a tree, and muttering to themselves, "This means war."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **How's that for a first chapter. It may be too short. However, I just wanted to put something out there, for now. The future chapters may be longer if I decide to continue. Is the writing any good? Should I alter the writing style in any way? Are there any grammatical errors I possibly overlooked? Is the pacing okay? Are the characters portrayed well? Things like that are what I want to know, if you're willing share. Anyway, have a great day and so on.**


End file.
